Tabletop Divinity Modules
Only to be used for my Tabletop Thursdays group, not to be considered part of the actual article on the gods. Blank Feat and Ability Block of Channel Divinity power Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship god Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use ability Channel Divinity: name Feat Power Encounter * Divine of action of power of ability or trigger of ability Effect: Special: You must take the ability feat to use this power. God Info and Channel Divinity powers Ranthael The god of Balance and space, Ranthael, is said to be the one who shaped the world into its current form using the powers he inherited from the ancient Creator, the Spatial King. Many believe him to be the creator of the world himself, but this is false, as there were others that came before him. Until the modern day, he was one of the very few who knew what actually happened on the day the world came into being. As the head of the gods, and staunchly on the Good side of the alignment spectrum, Ranthael expects his followers to always work to better themselves, and instructs his followers thusly: * Work toward self-improvement and the self-improvement of others in everything you do. * Always stand up for what you believe in. * Try to better the world as you move along in your travels. Ranthael's Respite Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Ranthael Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Ranthael's Respite Channel Divinity: Ranthael's Respite Feat Power Encounter * Divine Immediate Interrupt Ranged 10 Trigger: One ally within range gets hit with an attack. Effect: You teleport your ally up to 5 squares away from his or her attacker. Special: You must take the Ranthael's Respite feat to use this power. Lucentielle The goddess of Light is proud and independent, and second in command after Ranthael in the food chain of deities. She is the orchestrator of efforts to recreate Reviver Stones, should anything happen to them, and the keeper of the recipe in case something results in the end of the mortals who keep it. Her domain includes fortune and luck, as well as physical light. If one wants to find an example of literal Radiant power, they need not look further. She encourages her followers to seek wealth and common sense, and her tenets are as follows: * Never relinquish your independence, always make sure you are free to do as you wish. * Seek fortune, but also ensure that you distribute that fortune so that none may go without. * Ensure the safety of the community you serve and live under, for it provides for you the same every moment you spend there. Shield of Lucentielle Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Lucentielle Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Shield of Lucentielle Channel Divinity: Shield of Lucentielle Feat Power Encounter * Divine, Healing Minor Action Ranged 5 Target: One ally in range Effect: The target may spend a healing surge. In addition, they gain resist 5 Radiant and +1 to all defenses until the end of your next turn. Special: You must take the Shield of Lucentielle feat to use this power. Chaotionzella The goddess of the Dark and one of the patron deity of autumn plays her godhood fast and loose. Chaotionzella is a fun-loving sort, who dances with the night and frolics with mortals for the fun of things. She is loathe to give her followers strict orders, instead encouraging them to do what they find fun, unless that fun involves harm to others. She gently encourages her followers to: * Have fun, and don't think you need to be some upstanding patron of absolute justice to be a good person. * Embrace the void and its welcoming shadows, and accept that the dark is not bad. * 'Warrior's honor' is a myth. Use everything you've got at your disposal, and do what you do best. Shadow of Chaotionzella Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Chaotionzella Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Shadow of Chaotionzella Channel Divinity: Shadow of Chaotionzella Feat Power Encounter * Divine Minor Action Close Burst 3 Target: Each ally in burst. Effect: Each ally in the burst is cloaked in a mantle of shadow. They are considered to have total concealment from the enemy until the end of your next turn. Special: You must take the Shadow of Chaotionzella feat to use this power. Serengarel The patron goddess of the Moon, fertility and women, Serengarel's clergies are strongly matriarchal. Very rarely does a man ascend to the title of high priest in a temple to the Lady of the Moon. Serengarel does not tolerate the likes of cheaters, womanizers and abusers, and is known to personally damn those sorts. Even still, she does so while maintaining an air of grace and mysticality. She frequently disguises herself among mortals and advises the likes of pregnant women and the recently abused. Her commands are thus: * Honor and respect what anyone should choose to do with their body, and guide them. * Do not abide those who should seek to harm their significant others or those who might cause harm through sexuality. * Carry out all your tasks, menial or otherwise, with the grace of the moon. Serengarel's Guidance Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Serengarel Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Serengarel's Guidance. Channel Divinity: Serengarel's Guidance Feat Power Encounter * Divine Immediate Interrupt Ranged 10 Trigger: An ally in range misses an attack roll. Effect: The target may roll a second attack roll, and use the either of the two results. Special: You must take the Serengarel's Guidance feat to use this power. Lance The god of Earth and an adrenaline junkie, Lance is a patron deity of sport as well as stone. He strongly appreciates a competitive spirit and those who seek thrills. It is said that he shaped the landmasses, and perhaps still does, sometimes. There have been known to be occasions where islands will come up out of nowhere, perfectly shaped for some extreme sport or another, and be gone the next day. His followers obey the following rules: * Be not afraid to get competitive sometimes. A little friendly sport is healthy. * Travel the worlds and do all that you can in every place you visit. * Literally rock the worlds of everyone you meet. Lance's Sporting Spirit Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Lance Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Lance's Sporting Spirit Channel Divinity: Lance's Sporting Spirit Feat Power Encounter * Divine Minor action Target: You or one ally Effect: The target gets a +5 to their next attack roll. Special: You must take the Lance's Sporting Spirit feat to use this power. Pyrrhus The god of fire, summer and loyalty, Pyrrhus can be hard to get to open up. To outsiders, he is gruff, a bit unforgiving and withdrawn, always sort of brooding. It is those who get to see through that shell that know of the inner fire that burns within him and his true loyalty. He is notorious for his refusal to show weakness to enemies, and asks his followers to do the same. His commands are: * Be loyal to your allies always, and never stray from them. * Never show your enemies a moment of weakness, so that you may strike them down and know that they rightfully fear you. * Never retreat, never surrender. Pyrrhus' Inferno Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Pyrrhus Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Pyrrhus' Inferno Channel Divinity: Pyrrhus' Inferno Feat Power Encounter * Divine, Fire Standard Action Burst 2 within 10 Target: Each enemy in burst Attack: Wisdom vs. Will Hit: 1d10 + Wisdom modifier Fire damage, and you gain a +2 power bonus to AC until the end of your next turn. Increase to 2d10 at 5th level, 3d10 at 10th level, 4d10 at 15th level, 5d10 at 20th level, and 6d10 at 25th level. Special: You must take the Pyrrhus' Inferno feat to use this power. Haizea Breezy and casual, the Goddess of Storms prefers drifting about the world on clouds to any sort of godly duties. She is able to command the jet streams and winds and storm systems with her ancient baton if the need should arise. She too values freedom, and this reflects in what she tells her followers: * Always ensure that you are free to travel wherever the wind might take you. * Never consider yourself rooted, there is always a way to escape what's pinning you down. * Aid others in finding their freedom, their wings against the wind, so to speak. Haizea's Freedom Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Haizea Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Haizea's Freedom Channel Divinity: Haizea's Freedom Feat Power Encounter * Divine Immediate Interrupt Ranged 10 Trigger: One ally in range is hit by a stunned, slowed or immobilized effect. Effect: You grant the target a +5 power bonus to saving throws against that effect. Special: You must take the Haizea's Freedom feat to use this power. Rin Young and recently-ascended enough to still have mortal family nearby her age, Rin is the goddess of winter, Frost, the seas and friendship. She is withdrawn, but keeps her friends, both immortal and otherwise, closeby. Her ascension is the end of a tale of rigors, responsibility and undeath that spans 40 years of history, but that is a tale for another time to be sure. Her commands are few: * Take the time to strengthen your bonds with family and friends, you need them as much as they need you. * When dealing with other sentients, try to make amends before you do battle. * Value the seas and the winter, and do not sully them. Rin's Divine Bond Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Rin Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Rin's Divine Bond Channel Divinity: Rin's Divine Bond Feat Power Encounter * Divine, Cold, Healing Immediate Interrupt Ranged 5 Trigger: An ally is hit by an attack. Effect: The target may spend a healing surge. In addition, the enemy that struck that ally takes ongoing 5 Cold damage (save ends.) Special: You must take the Rin's Divine Bond feat to use this power. Chaos The god of War and battle always wears a pure-white suit into a fight because he finds the bloodstains to be a work of art. It is said in the old myths that he was only let into the pantheon so he would stop fighting everyone. His philosophy is 'might makes right', a motto that his followers swear by. He is pledged to by armies the worlds over. His commands for his followers are: * Never stand for a slight against you, ensure that your insulter regrets that decision for the rest of his life. * Continually train, because you must always seek to better yourself in battle. * In addition, always seek to test your strength against others. Chaos' Battlerage Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Chaos Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Chaos' Battlerage Channel Divinity: Chaos' Battlerage Feat Power Encounter * Divine Immediate Interrupt Ranged 5 Trigger: An ally succeeds in an attack roll Effect: Roll 1d6. Your ally may add the result to his or her damage roll. Increase to 2d6 at 5th level, 3d6 at 10th, 4d6 at 15th, 5d6 at 20th and 6d6 at 25th. Special: You must take the Chaos' Battlerage feat to use this power. Alastor The god of Justice and Law and judge of the dead preaches impartiality to his followers. Alastor is the patron deity of courthouses the worlds over, and judiciary systems seek to live up to his examples. His main duty is to review the lives of souls and sentence them to Hell or allow them entry to Heaven, a duty that most would be unable to handle as gracefully as he. His followers respect the following tenets: * Follow the law to the letter. Others may break them, but you must set an example. * Be patient with others, to give them a fair chance. Some people do not learn, act or think as quickly as others, but may be just as bright. * Be impartial in all arguments and competitions, and keep a level head. Alastor's Judgement Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Alastor Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Alastor's Judgement Channel Divinity: Alastor's Judgement Feat Power Encounter * Divine, Healing Minor Action Ranged 10 Target: One enemy and ally in range Attack: Wisdom vs. Will Hit: 1d8 + Wisdom modifier Radiant damage, and your ally may spend a healing surge with 1d8 added to the result. Increase both rolls to 2d8 at 11th level and 3d8 at 21st level. Special: You must take the Alastor's Judgement feat to use this power. Danil The god of Dreams and the patron god of the Spirit Children is somewhat quiet and seldom-seen. Danil owns a castle upon the vast continent of Ethernealrus, nearby the Lunardream factory, which he oversees. He is also the patron deity of the planet of Xephixir, a planet that the celestials know as being full of dreamers in and of itself. Until very recently, he had been imprisoned, but continued to provide power to his followers. He has a few rules he respectfully asks people to follow: * Channel your energy into creativity and productivity, as opposed to destruction. * Remain peaceful and respectful to all things. * Appreciate those who daydream as you appreciate those who dream at night. Danil's Blessing Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Danil Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Danil's Blessing Channel Divinity: Danil's Blessing Feat Power Encounter * Divine, Healing Minor Action Ranged 5 Target: One ally in range Effect: Ally may roll a saving throw with a +2 power bonus. If it succeeds, they may spend a healing surge. Special: You must take the Danil's Blessing feat to use this power. Archdominus The god of Nature and the wild is not humanoid, but a great white lion. Archdominus does not live with the other gods or goddesses, and neither does he live near any city on either of the two planets, instead choosing to live in an undisclosed area, far away from civilization. He serves as the great peacekeeper between nature and civilization, voicing the concerns of the wild when it is threatened by encroaching progression of cities or development projects. To his followers, he asks this: * Protect nature at all costs. * Do not fear the savagery of nature, and live at one with the wild. * Be kind to all wildlife, and ensure their safety from hunters and poachers. Archdominus' Roar Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Archdominus Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Archdominus' Roar Channel Divinity: Archdominus' Roar Feat Power The monster that assailed you is rattled by the ghostly roar of the god of Nature. Encounter * Divine Immediate Interrupt Close Burst 1 Trigger: An enemy damages you Effect: The enemy that triggered the effect is deafened and dazed until the end of its next turn. Special: You must take the Archdominus' Roar feat to use this power. Kerenza The goddess of Love, fertility and sexuality, and protector of souls is as fickle as a young lover's heart, though she is not cruel. She wanders the mortal world, toying with the hearts of those lonely or unhappy with their current lovers. She also, if you should ask, will aid you should you be dissatisfied with your body, or might be curious about whichever set of bits you weren't born with. However, she does carry a heavy burden - she is duty bound to come to the aid of those whose souls are threatened by outside takeover. She asks her followers to do the following: * Be a guide and advisor in the matters of the heart; always try your best to help in romantic problems. * Be open-minded about sexuality, and always respect another's identity. * Defend those you love from possession at all costs. Kerenza's Strength of Heart Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Kerenza Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Kerenza's Strength of Heart Channel Divinity: Kerenza's Strength of Heart Feat Power Kerenza comes to the aid, however indirect, of those who are unwillingly controlled by others. Encounter * Divine Immediate Interrupt Ranged 10 Trigger: An ally is hit by an attack with a dominated or stunned effect Effect: The triggering ally gains a +5 power bonus to saving throws against those effects. If he or she succeeds on a saving throw, he or she may make a melee basic attack against the nearest enemy as a free action. Special: You must take the Kerenza's Strength of Heart feat to use this power. Shelly The War of the Undead is a very recent, and therefore very well-known tale, and none know it so well as the goddess of Death. Shelly ascended not more than 40 years ago, in the process saving Xephixir from a necromancer madman known as Anitae the Betrayer. Since then, she has collected souls and brought them to Alastor's domain to be judged, as well as taking on the responsibility of raising the dead every year for Halloween. She and her Agents also take it upon themselves to assassinate those who might become a major threat to the integrity of the world. She and her followers abide the following rules: * Do not tolerate the unnatural magic known as necromancy, and eliminate the undead and whomever may be raising them. * Take great care to make comfortable the dying in their last moments, should you be unable to save them. * Dispel the lost, corrupt souls known as grudges, which can no longer be taken to Heaven or dragged to Hell. Fury of Shelly Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Shelly Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Fury of Shelly Channel Divinity: Fury of Shelly Feat Power Shelly abhors the undead, and you channel her fury into the raised shamblers before you. Encounter * Divine, Radiant Standard Action Close burst 1 (3 at 11th level, 5 at 21st level) Target: Each undead in burst Attack: Wisdom vs. Will Hit: 1d12 + Wisdom modifier Radiant damage. Increase to 2d12 at 5th level, 3d12 at 10th, 4d12 at 15th, 5d12 at 20th and 6d12 at 25th. Special: You must take the Fury of Shelly feat to use this power. Puck The god of Trickery is surprisingly not as disloyal as one may think he is. I have been informed that in other worlds, gods of tricks and traps are almost always considered 'the villain', but not here. Puck is a roguish sort who often chooses to resemble a Raihebi in nature. He values those who don't play by the rules, and do good despite the laws in place that might halt them otherwise. He decrees to his followers: * Don't let laws stop you from doing the right thing. If you could get arrested for saving that old lady just fucking do it. * Always ensure any tricks you play will be considered harmless in the long run. Harmful tricks are malicious. * Be a good person despite any rules you may break. Puck's Illusion Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Puck Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Puck's Illusion Channel Divinity: Puck's Illusion Feat Power You lift a hand, and your ally blinks out of sight to the monsters surrounding him. Encounter * Divine Minor Action Ranged 10 Target: One ally in range Effect: The chosen ally is now invisible to all enemies on the field, and gains combat advantage against them. This lasts until the end of their next turn. Special: You must take the Puck's Illusion feat to use this power. Simon The god of Knowledge and intellect, Simon first and foremost values those who seek to learn. He is a patron of seers, teachers and lorekeepers of all kinds, as well as all who live by mental power and intelligence. Those who know him refer to him as the 'mad scientist' of the pantheon, as he is almost always seen tinkering with some device or doodad, and he values technological creativity thusly. His followers obey these tenets: * Bring reason and emotion into harmony with one another and sharpen your mind. * Preserve knowledge in all its forms. * Be not afraid to, as they say, 'try science' or do something stupid in the name of learning. Simon's Willpower Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Simon Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Simon's Willpower Channel Divinity: Simon's Willpower Feat Power Simon grants a boon of intelligence and will to those in need of common sense. Encounter * Divine Immediate Interrupt Ranged 10 Trigger: One ally in range is struck by a dazed effect. Effect: The triggering ally gains a +2 power bonus to saving throws against dazed effects and +3 to their Will defense until the start of their next turn. Special: You must take the Simon's Willpower feat to use this power. Hemera The goddess of Life and healing is notorious for being unable to sit still. The parties she throws are somewhat legendary in their size and grandeur. She is the patron of doctors, healers and sages. At her touch, even cut, vased flowers regain their vitality, and under her feet new life springs up immediately. She teaches kindness and playfulness first and foremost, and this reflects in her commands: * Live your life to the fullest. * Take only the utmost care of the sick, the injured and the ill. * Fight for your right to party Hemera's Touch Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Hemera Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Hemera's Touch Channel Divinity: Hemera's Touch Feat Power With a touch, your ally feels the rush of Hemera's lifeblood and returns to the battle with renewed vigor. Encounter * Divine, Healing Minor Action Melee Touch Target: One ally Effect: The target may spend a healing surge, and gains a +2 power bonus to attack rolls until the start of your next turn. Special: You must take the Hemera's Touch feat to use this power. Rembrandt The god of art and music is a shy, awkward dude. Easily compared to a gawky 16 year old, Rembrandt is amazing at works of visual art, but not so much at social interaction. Nevertheless, he is the patron god of artists, animators and those who don't have a very good time at parties. His legendary paintbrush is said to bring works of art to full, amazing life. He isn't very good at tenets, but he has them: * Make as much art as you can, and do at least a little bit every day. * It's not a bad thing to be introverted. * Let your creativity flow freely and catch that brilliant idea from the ether. Poise of Rembrandt Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Rembrandt Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Poise of Rembrandt Channel Divinity: Poise of Rembrandt Feat Power Rembrandt rewards those who can make being struck by an attack into a work of art. Encounter * Divine Immediate Interrupt Close Burst 5 Trigger: An enemy succeeds in an attack roll against you. Effect: The enemy is dazed and takes -2 to all defenses. Special: You must take the Poise of Rembrandt feat to use this power. Cayenne There isn't a whole hell of a lot that we really... know, about this precious cinnamon roll. She doesn't seem keen on making bonds with the rest of the divine and instead spends her time tinkering. Does she have followers? We don't know. We don't even know what her commands are, let alone any powers she might grant. Astra The goddess of Time, colors and liberty. Astra began her life as a lowly, yet highly unusual, Existen priestess. She is unusual in that unlike the rest of her people, Astra cannot utilize the Form of the Dragon, a trait formerly only shared with the cruel tyrant that controlled her people. She has only been ascended for a short time, after being one of two root causes of the Great Decorruption, inheriting her godhood directly from the last remaining Creator to retain her divinity. She is the patron goddess of both Cerphixen and the Existen race, and has accrued many followers in a short time, which she commands as such: * Never stand for oppression in any form. Crush would-be dictators before they can take over entire countries or planets. * Do not fear the future, for it is within your power, in your duty, to change it for the better. * Learn from the past and preserve history wherever possible. Astra's Distortion Divinity Prerequisites: Channel Divinity class feature, must worship Astra Benefit: You may invoke the power of your deity to use Astra's Distortion Channel Divinity: Astra's Distortion Feat Power In a flash of dazzling colored light, your opponent finds the ire of the Lady of Colors and Mayhem turned against him. Encounter * Divine, Radiant Standard Action Close burst 3 Target: One creature Attack: Wisdom vs. Will Hit: 1d10 + Wisdom modifier Radiant damage, and the target is immobilized. Increase to 2d10 at 11th level and 3d10 at 21st level. Special: You must take the Astra's Distortion feat to use this power.Category:Tabletop Thursdays Category:Index